


We never go out of style

by PetitePirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Competition, Enemies, Gen, Light Hints, Magic, School Dances, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), no couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: The Yule Ball...a chilling evening hiding in fact a dreadful competition when the judges will be rating the champion's waltz. As Karkaroff stops Krum from asking Hermione to the dance, she resorts to help Harry rehearsing.Problem one ? It's a rotating dance and each girl gets to dance with each guy.Problem two ? Fleur Delacour goes to the ball with Draco Malfoy.Problem three ? Magic can be unpredictable.TWO-SHOT FANFICTIONBecause I'm sick of the fanfictions where Draco is fascinated by Hermione / consoling her.WARNING: Very light touch of Dramione ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We never go out of style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547877) by [PetitePirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate). 



> Hello everyone !  
> This is a translation of my French fanfiction "We never go out of style", which is a reboot of the Yule Ball  
> I know that it's risky, because English is not my mother-tongue and Harry Potter fanfictions in English are really great, but at least, I'll work on my English skills ^^' So keep that in mind while you read !

_“It is traditional,” said Professor McGonagall firmly. “You are aHogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.”_

_“But — I don’t —”_

_“You heard me, Potter,” said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way._

Harry would have took on the Hungarian Horntail a hundred times again instead of finding himself in this situation. What was supposed to be a simple Yule Ball was becoming a very challenging task and he wasn’t certain he could do it.

“Okay”, Ron pep-talked him at the end of the class, “We go out there, we find ourselves a partner for the dance, and be done with it !”.

But he soon became disillusioned. Everywhere they went, Harry could see boys asking girls to dance so easily he felt envy. If only Cho wasn’t always surrounded by her group of friends giggling everytime he’d pretend to get close to her. If only it was that easy.

“Harry, many girls already asked you to the dance”, Hermione said one evening in the common room, “McGonagall specified that…”

“I know what McGonagall said, Hermione”, Harry cut her short with an exasperated sigh.

He crumpled up the parchment where he started writing his History of Magic essay and threw it anxiously in the fire. Hermione held out a sigh.

“Harry”, she said patiently, “either you ask Cho to the dance before someone else does, or you accept when another girl asks you. In any case, you need to have someone.”

The fourth champion leaned on the back of the chair. Hermione didn’t seem to understand the mess he was in. The door of the common room opened and an out-of-breath Ron appeared.

“Harry you really need to have someone for the dance !” he exclaimed as he rushed to his friends.

“Ron, don’t start you too…”

“No, no, you don’t get it !”, Ron interrupted him. He looked around him as if he was afraid some ill-intentioned person would spy on them. He went on whispering: “I heard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore. Not only do the champions have to open the ball, but their performances will be judged and grant them some points upon the second task.”

“What ?!” Hermione exclaimed, closing abruptly her book.

Harry refrained himself from cursing as she went on: “But Harry still needs to figure out what the egg means ! Now’s not the time to add another task !”.

“Go tell Karkaroff yourself”, Ron replied, “He’s already going through every girl to pick the best dancer for Krum”.

Harry was certain Madam Maxime was doing the same for Fleur.

“In that case, we need to find you a good dancer, Harry”, Hermione thought, “Let’s see…Parvati is pretty good at dancing…”

“She’s already going with Seamus”, Ron remarked, swallowing a Chocolate Frog.

“It’s complicated enough to find a partner for the Yule Ball”, Harry sighed, “Finding a good dancer is beyond my strength.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry.” Hermione got up from her chair, “You just need practice. I’m going to the library to look over that part of the competition. Maybe there’re some tips to help us”.

“Help us for what ? Dancing ?’’, Ron asked.

“ Can’t we just let it go ?” Harry suggested vainly.

“No way !” Hermione protested, “Since you haven’t found out what the egg means, every points is essential !”.

And before Harry could say anything else, she stormed out of the common room. Harry smashed his head on a cushion while Ron commented: “That girl is really making me dizzy”.

.

.

.

Hermione only found old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ about the former champions who won the Yule Ball competition, and she had to fall back on the Muggle Studies’ books to find some tips about dance. As she was focused on her work, she didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“Hello, Hermy-own Gran-ger”, said a guttural voice.

The Gryffindor raised her eyes and found herself in front of the sullen face of Victor Krum, in his Durmstrang uniform. She couldn’t contain her surprise and jumped out of her chair, making his fanclub giggle even more behind the shelves.

“Ehm”, Hermione felt stupid, “Hello ?”

He seemed a bit nervous, as if he was struggling to find the right words to talk to her. Hermione wished she could encourage him to talk but she was herself feeling a bit awkward, still surprised with this meeting coming out of nowhere. What did he want ?

“I vanted to know…”, Krum started, then shook his head, “Forr ze dance if…”

“Ah, Viktor, zere you arr !”

The sinister voice of Karkaroff emerged and made them both jump in surprise. When the director of Durmstrang saw he was talking to Hermione, his smile faded a little and he pressed a hand on his champion’s shoulder. “I came to introdyuce you to your partnerr. Verry goot dancerr, I rheard. Come with me.”

“But…”

“Now, now”, Karkaroff cut him off, pressing Krum’s shoulder with his hand, “You’re not gonna disturrb zis girl when she’s studying, rright ?”

Hermione stared at Karkaroff defiantly. Of course, he was doing everything he could to give his champion an advantage for the dance and he didn’t seem enthusiast seeing him hanging out with Hogwarts students. It only occurred to her that he was about to ask her to the dance after they both left. She became confused: she didn’t know how to take it. If Karkaroff hadn’t come between them, would she have accepted ?

But seeing the extents Karkaroff would go to favour his champion for the competition proved one thing to Hermione: the dance would be very challenging and she needed to help Harry as much as she could.

.

.

.

“Cho is going with Cedric ?” Hermione repeated, confused, as they were back in the common room.

Harry was too dejected to reply and nodded instead. Much to his displeasure, Hermione showed to be more pragmatic than compassionate. “Well, tell yourself that it’s a good thing: Cho isn’t really a great dancer and she’ll give no advantage to Cedric. You can have a chance.”

“Hermione, won’t you stop thinking about this bloody competition for two seconds ?”

“No, I won’t !” the Gryffindor was stubborn, “Not until you find the egg’s mystery. Don’t forget there’s not much time left for the second task.”

But the argument didn’t really work on Harry, who was still thinking about Cho.

“For the time being, you still need to practice the steps.”.

Harry wasn’t looking forward to the dance competition, but having Hermione as your best friend meant being harassed until you’re willing to give the best of yourself. With a sigh, he took his hand, and like every night since the beginning of the week, he rehearsed the dance with her. Even when it wasn’t about spells of potions, Hermione was a fast learner, while he was struggling. Within a few minutes, she could dance as if she had danced her whole life.

“Don’t forget, when I’m done spinning, you need to catch Ginny who will be coming on your left”.

“What’s the point of having a partner if we’re going to rotate the partners ?”, Harry asked.

He learned there was going to be a rotation during the dance, where he’ll be able to dance with every champion’s partner…

“I can’t wait for you to dance with Fleur’s partner, Harry”, Ron had mocked him.

“Obviously, it’s Fleur who’s going to rotate, Ron”, Hermione sighed.

Harry didn’t care: at least, it meant he would dance with Cho.

“Focus, Harry”, Hermione said. “Let’s try one more time, on the left…no, my left…”.

Harry was focused on his feet while Hermione was gracefully dancing in the common room. She spinned and let go of Harry who caught Ginny. The latter looked at Neville, sighed, and said: “Hermione, you learned the steps really fast for the dance. You should be the one to go to the dance with Harry”

“What ? No, Harry needs to go with a good partner. When he’ll find one…”

“ Please, Hermione”, Harry begged, “It’s already hard enough to find a partner, so a good dancer…and you’re a good dancer ! You learned the steps in a few days ! You’re the most talented person I know”.

“Well, it’s true”, Hermione conceded, flattered, “but…”

“The Yule Ball is in a fex days and I need to keep practicing if I want to win. You said every point counts since I haven’t figured out what the egg means, right ? You’re the only one who can help me.”

The Gryffindor sighed, but surrendered: “Fine ! I’lll go with you to the Ball. But you need to keep practicing !”.

Harry felt relieved and kept practicing with a bit more enthusiasm.

.

.

.

“You’re making progress”, Hermione encouraged him, “but you need to forget about your feet and be more natural”.

“Easy for you to say”, Harry replied. “You should have been the Hogwarts champion”.

As expected, Hermione couldn’t help but smile. They were coming out of the Great Hall after lunch and were headed to class when they realized everybody had gathered to look at something.

“Wait, isn’t that Ron ?” Hermione asked, puzzled.

They got closer and realized their friend were in the middle of the attention, his face red and facing Fleur Delacour who was saying: “Can’t you see I am in ze middle of a conversation ? And here I thought British were gentlemen”

Cedric Diggory was next to her and didn’t know much what to say. He looked like he was coming back to his sensed, now that Fleur’s veela charm was fading away because of Ron. The Weasley however, looked like he’s been Confunded.

“What’s happening ?” Harry asked Hermone.

“Will you go to the dance with me ?!”, Ron shouted at Fleur in front of everyone.

The Beauxbâton’s champion was taken aback, but didn’t answer and instead just frowned. All around them echoed the whistles and mockeries of the Slytherins and the comments of the students.

“What lack of tact”, a Beauxbâtons girl commented conceitedly before walking away with her friend.

Fleur was looking at Ron with a mix of pity and contempt as her friends dragged her away from him, glaring at him like he was nothing but a worm.

“Honestly”, Hermione sneered at the Beauxbatons’ girls, but loud enough so only Harry would hear her.

Unwilling to let his best friend alone in this situation, Harry walked to Ron and grabbed his arm: “Come on, let’s get out of here”.

Turning a deaf ear to the people laughing around them, he tried to drag Ron away from the crowd, Ron who looked woozy.

“Now, Now, don’t ruin a good show, Potter”, a drawling voice said behind them.

Draco Malfoy and his friends walked to them as Hermione join to help out with Ron. Draco was beaming.

“Don’t listen to him, Ron,” Hermione warned him.

“Seems like you really have brain damage, Weasley”, Pansy mocked, “But I didn’t know how bad it was”.

“And here I thought the whole castle knew”, Malfoy added.

“What are you talking about ?” Harry retorted defiantly.

“Leave it, let’s go”, Hermione said, dragging Ron to the stairs.

“Draco is going to the dance with Fleur”, Pansy said.

“What ?! How ?”

Hermione was also shocked. She didn’t hold Fleur in her heart, but she never thought the Beauxbaton’s champion would sink this low as to go to the dance with Malfoy. The latter seemed happy to be the center of attention.

“ Well, why are you surprised, Potter ? I only hang out with the best. Not like you who had to ask the long-molared Mudblood to the ball ? Well, who else who ask that out ?”

_Harry and Ron both whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy’s shoulder, “Hello, Professor Moody!”._

_Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew._

_“Twitchy little ferret, aren’t you, Malfoy?” Hermione said._

Malfoy, furious, shouted: “I can’t wait to watch you sprawling on the floor, Potter !”

Even though Harry and Hermione speculated that Malfoy might have lied to get the attention, they soon realized they’d been wrong. Malfoy took care that all the castle knew he was going to the ball with the dashing Fleur Delacour. He spread the rumor that she practically begged him to go with her, and he accepted willingly after many many rejections. Harry, Ron and Hermione were pretty sure it was the other way around.

“How can Fleur go to the ball with a cad like Malfoy ?”, Hermione wondered.

“Malfoy may be a prick, but he’s a socialite thanks to his father”, Neville replied. “He’s an excellent dancer”.

“They don’t go well together”, Ginny noted, “Fleur is taller than him”.

“And she’s not a jerky ferret”, Ron mumbled.

Ever since his recent humiliation, he was paranoid and hiding behind Harry and Hermione each time a Beauxbaton girl was on sight.

“Let’s not think about this anymore”, Hermione decided. “We need to get ready for tomorrow”.

She realized she would have to dance with Malfoy inevitably, something she wasn’t looking forward to. He’d do anything to ridicule her and Harry. And she’s do anything so his friend would win the competition. They will be the best duo there is, she’ll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll see you later, then”, Ron said to them as he walked away, pulling the threadbare sleeves of his robe.

Hermione noted he didn’t bother finding a partner when he realized Harry would go with her. His lack of concern made her purse her lips, but she shook her head: it was the Yule Ball and it was vital she showed her best side for Harry. She surprised everyone with her elegant periwinkle blue robes and her sleek and shiny hair tied into a knot, drawing admiring comments and even some sparks of jalousy.

As they arrived in the crowded entrance hall, Hermione turned her head and saw the door opening, with Viktor Krum and Karkaroff leading the Durmstrang students. Krum was accompanied by a Hufflepuff seven year wearing a strapless back dress showing her large shoulders. Cedric and Cho were whispering and leaning close, much to Harry’s displeasure. Fleur and Malfoy, however, were nowhere to be seen yet.

“Ready to go ?”, Hermione asked. “They’ll open the gates of the Great Hall soon.”.

“Champions, this way, please”, professor McGonagall said.

Hermione went down the stairs with Harry, who seemed extremely nervous. The metamorphose teacher told them not to move as the other students went inside the Great Hall. They’d go last when everyone would be seated.

Finally, a group of Slytherins emerged from the dungeons, with Malfoy and Fleur Delacour leading them. She didn’t seem enthousiast at all, frowning more and more as Blaise made a comment of Pansy giggled. Hermione couldn’t help but pity her, thinking she was paying a high price for picking Malfoy, even though he was apparently a good dancer. Unlike what professor McGonagall told them, the Slytherin took his time to join them, and was the last in line, right behind Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was waiting for him to make a remark on her dress, but much to her surprise, nothing came. When she turned to glance at him, he glanced back and she realized at his shocked face he’d just recognized her and didn’t seem to find an insult to throw at her. His reaction made her smile with condescendence. Malfoy frowned with anger and was about to say something when professor McGonagall said:

“Miss Delacour, Mr Malfoy, go in. And don’t forget to smile, Mr Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Harry’s arm: “It’s gonna be okay”.

“Hermione, stop stressing me out, you know the steps by heart”, Harry reminded her.

“I’m saying this for you ! This morning you made a mistake again. What if…”

Much to Harry’s relief, professor McGonagall gave them the permission to enter the Great Hall and Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence.

The Great Hall had never been this magnificient, with the walls covered with a magic frost and tiny snowflakes were falling from the magic ceiling. The ivy intertwined with the garlands and the mistletoe gave Hermione the feeling she was in the middle of an enchanted forest. They were nervous to see everyone staring at them, some exclaiming as they recognized her, and they both walked quickly at the champions’ table where the judges were already seating.

Hermione found herself seated between Harry and Madame Maxime, as he carefully chose his seat so he wouldn’t be facing Cho and Cedric directly.

_There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, “Pork chops!”._

_And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too._

“This is awful”, Hermione protested. “Can you imagine all the extra-work this means for the house-elves ?!”.

Harry pretended he didn’t hear her, but Madame Maxime did. “Voyons, my dear”, she said “house-elves are meant to serve us. It’s their job.”

“A job they’re not getting any day off and being exploited for a pittance. This is slavery”, the Gryffindor retorted.

Hermione could hear Harry trying to make as much noise as possible sorting out his potatoes so he wouldn’t have to publicly support S.P.E.W. Next to Madame Maxime, Malfoy sneered and said to the Beauxbaton’s director:

“ _Ne faites pas attention. Cette élève est connue pour être particulièrement dérangée._ _Du sang de Moldu, que voulez-vous ?”_

To everyone’s surprise, Malfoy had spoken in a grammatically perfect French. Madame Maxime looked at him, impressed and turned to Professor Dumbledore. “Albus, you didn’t tell me you were teaching French at Hogwartz”.

“I’m not, Olympe”, Dumbledore replied, “but it’s still nice to see our students be opened to other cultures. This is what this tournament is for, after all.”

“My father hired a personal tutor”, Malfoy added, proud of the impact he made, “French is a beautiful language…and not for everyone”.

He punctuated his remark with a contempt look towards Harry and Hermione. The latter squinted her eyes and smirked. Malfoy’s jaw dropped when Hermione spoke to Madame Maxime in French as well: “ _Le français est en effet une belle langue._ _J’aime beaucoup la France. Lorsque j’y suis allée l’été dernier, j’ai eu l’occasion de goûter une superbe bouillabaisse._ ”

Malfoy’s tightened his fists and Hermione glanced at him, satisfied, before saying: “So, Madame, how do you find the Great Hall tonight ?”

This time, Fleur replied: “ _Zis is nothing. At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we ’ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course . . . zey are like ’uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we ’ave choirs of wood nymphs, ’oo serenade us as we eat. We ’ave none of zis ugly armor in ze ’alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, ’e would be expelled like zat._ ”

Hermione glanced at Malfoy who seemed a bit taken aback by her dismissive reply and refrained from laughing at his face. She turned then to Harry, who wasn’t listening and looking at Cedric and Cho. However, they both noticed Hagrid waving at Madame Maxime and dived their noses in their plates to laugh.

During dessert, professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall came to their table.

“Mr Potter, Miss Granger, don’t forget tonight’s first dance is very important. Your performance can earn you points which will be helpful for the rest of the Tournament. Try to follow all the rotations, keep your chin up, it’s important…”

Hermione was listening to professor McGonagall, but Harry was distracted by Cho Chang listening to professor Flitwick’s advices and tips. Hermione nudged him so he’s focus.

“Ah, and good luck to you too, Mr Potter and Miss Granger”, professor Flitwick said as he came to them. “And allow me to say you’re looking very pretty tonight, Miss Granger”

He glanced left and right and flicked his wand discreetly. Some silver sparks flew around Hermione’s dress before disappearing. Nothing happened. “Other directors encouraged their champions, it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t as well, right ?” Flitwick whispered while winking, “Don’t tell your director, though”.

He let out a giggle and walked away, as Hermione and Harry glanced at each other in confusion. Cedric and Cho seemed very happy and waved back at Flitwick.

When dinner ended, Dumbledore got up and asked all the students to do the same. He clapped his hands and all the tables flew to align against the wall, making space for the dance floor. The Weird Sisters got up on stage under a round of applause and Harry didn’t notice the lanterns had gone out until Hermione took his hand to get on the dance floor. He realized he was ready to give all his Galleons at Gringotts so he wouldn’t have to live this moment.

“It’s gonna be fine”, Hermione reassured him, facing him.

She regretted putting on high heels because she was taller than him. Glancing at the other champions, Hermione noticed she wasn’t the only ill-assorted pair. Krum and his partner looked like they were about to wrestle, as the Hufflepuff had a very athletic build. Hermione hoped Harry could manage her when he’d have to dance with her. Malfoy was tall for his age, yet he wasn’t at the same height as Fleur with her high-heels. The only harmonious couple was Cedric and Cho.

“ And now, let the champions open the ball”, Dumbledore announced.

He sat down with Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley as the Weird Sisters started to play a slow tune. It wasn’t as bad as she thought, Hermione said to herself, even if she was leading the dance when Harry was supposed to. But at least, he didn’t step on her feet.

“Good luck”, she whispered to him as she spinned away from him.

She found herself in Viktor Krum’s arms. His sullen face instantly became much brighter and he lead her on a more enthusiastic dance as the rhythm was becoming a bit faster. Hermione smiled politely at him. She didn’t want to sabotage his dance, like the Hufflepuff girl was doing as she waltzed with Cedric.

She then changed for Cedric Diggory. He was way taller than her and constantly watching his feet so he wouldn’t trip. He lifted Hermione up in the air, much to her surprise, but she didn’t lose her concentration. Since she couldn’t help but smile as she saw Harry finally dancing with Cho and trying to stammer some words to her, she realized too late she was about to dance with Malfoy.

As she spinned away from Cedric who hurried to catch Fleur, Hermione found herself standing face to face with Malfoy. Both of them stared at each other defiantly, causing people to murmur around them. They glanced around each other: Hermione didn’t know how to proceed, as she didn’t want to dance with him and he was reluctant to even touch her. But they couldn’t afford to ruin the moment. Slowly, they came closer and Malfoy took her hands with his fingertips, like he was touching a filthy rag.

“ Filthy Mudblood”, he sneered between his teeth.

Hermione pretented she didn’t hear it. The situation could have been funny if it hadn’t been Malfoy. Their dance was awkward, since he was trying to touch her as less as possible, keeping his hand from directly touching her waist and barely holding her hand, as if prolonged physical contact would lead to his certain death. However, rumors were true about Malfoy: he was an excellent dancer, way better than Harry. Which gave him plenty of time to focus and trying some expert moves to see if Hermione could keep up with him.

“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that, Malfoy”, Hermione murmured to him.

“We’ll see how long you can keep doing this”, he retorted.

“Well, given that you can’t even touch me”, Hermione came closer, causing him to shudder and take one step back, “I’ll say you will give up before I do”.

They weren’t even looking at each other but Hermione could guess that, to her satisfaction, he was surprised by her dancing skills. Much to her relief, she got back to Harry.

“When will this be over ?”, he whined.

“Traditionally, it’s three turns”, Hermione replied, turning her head so she wouldn’t see Seamus and Dean sniggering at them. “Focus”.

Harry glanced at the judges. Madame Maxime seemed neutral in appearance, even though the gold cup twisted under her grip more and more each time Malfoy lifted Fleur in the air. Karkaroff seemed unhappy with his choice: even though her technique was great, Krum’s partner clearly lacked grace. Ludo Bagman suddenly leaned towards Dumbledore and pointed at them with a surprised expression. The fourth champion followed his gaze and claimed in a panicked voice: “Hermione ! Your dress !”.

He said this like her dress was on fire. Hermione took a step back and looked at her dress. A silver mist was surrounding the hem of her dress, changing the periwinkle-blue into a darker shade: bottle green, like Harry’s robe.

However, it stopped when Hermione went dancing with Krum. At the jury table, Ludo Bagman was confused: “What is this strange magic, Albus ?”. The director of Hogwarts had a slight smile and glanced an approving look at professor Flitwick who was giggling at the teachers’ table.

In Krum’s arms, Hermione was startled when Krum asked her: “Can I have the next dance ?”.

Hermione blinked with surprise. She’d been so focused on this one it never occurred to her that someone else would want to dance with her just for fun. Indecisive and taken aback, she stammered: “Ehm…Well… I don’t know, I…”

But Cedric already took her from Krum’s arms. He seemed abnormally zealous this time. “It’s Flitwick’s enchantment !” he said.

“Enchantment…”

“A spell for the dress and the dance !”, Cedric answered. “The best you dance, the happier you are ! Look, Cho’s dress is changing too, to hold my colors”.

He pointed out at his partner who was as excited as he was, dacing with Harry who was struggling to keep her pace. Her white dress was also surrounded by a silver mist.

“Flitwick combined it with a Cheering Charm to give vigor to our steps”, Cedric added. “Didn’t you feel it when you danced with Harry ?”.

Hermione tried to figure out if she was feeling happier in some way but Cedric, under the enchantment, made her spin with a bit too much of craze. Hermione staggered a bit and would have fallen if Malfoy hadn’t grabbed her firmly by the hip to lead her in another dance. This time, he wasn’t trying to keep a distance.

“Not afraid I might contaminate you, this time ?”, she mocked him.

“I have a better idea to humiliate you, Granger”.

He was spinning really fast, but Hermione was able to keep up. Actually, she felt ecstatic to be able to dance with so much passion, when she had to refrain herself with Harry. She understood the Cheering Charm was starting to work on her and she couldn’t contain a large smile.

“ You think this is funny ?” Malfoy mumbled.

He froze when Hermione got closer. “Come on, Malfoy, show me your moves.”.

It wasn’t a provocation, but a genuine request. Malfoy suddenly felt really good with Granger in his arms and blinked in incomprehension. It was stupid of him to have asked Fleur to the dance when he and Granger worked so well together. Tightening his grip on her waist, they went on a very enthralling dance, which wasn’t to displease him.

“Merlin’s sake, Filius !” Professor McGonagall was outraged. “This is not acceptable. Think of the convenances !”.

Malfoy thought that if he had his wand, he’d have cast an Imperius Curse at the Weird Sisters so they’d never stop playing, and he’d dance with Granger forever. He wasn’t in control of anything right now. He lifted Hermione in the air despite the audible gasps coming from his Slytherin friends. Silver sparks twirled around them, followed by applauds from everyone.

“What is he doing ?” Crabbe asked.

“Maybe he’s trying to make her fall”.

“This Granger probably Confunded him”, Pansy Parkinson exclaimed, her cheeks red with anger jarring with her frilly pink robe. “She wants to sabotage him so Potter can win ! That’s cheating.”

Hermione left Malfoy for the last rotation with Harry. Her robe was now silver instead of periwinkle-blue and her cheeks pink from the dance she just had.

“Hermione, what’s happening ?” Harry asked, blinking at the halo coming out from her dress.

“Flitwick’s enchantment”, Hermione replied. “Can’t you feel it ? It affects the champion and the partner ! We’ll be the best duo !”

Harry looked at her with confusion. Hemrione was too hilarious to note that, strangely, Harry wasn’t as cheerful as she was, unlike Cho and Cedric. She twirled back to Krum. “So ?” he asked her, waiting for an answer to his previous question.

But Hermione already forgot. “What ?” she replied, with a big smile way too happy.

His expression became sullen, thinking of her reaction as a “no”. But Hermione didn’t care. Actually, she didn’t care about anything much, except for the time she would get to dance with Malfoy again. And it wasn’t even strange to think that.

“Filius !” Professor McGonagall was watching the Hogwarts students losing it. “Your Cheering Charm was totally irresponsible. Look Miss Granger, Mr Diggory and Miss Chang ! They’re completely out of control ! Thank Merlin, Potter is still decent !”

“I don’t think the enchantment is actually acting on Potter, Minerva”, Flitwick carefully replied.

Professor McGonagall followed his gaze and put a hand on his mouth as the Weird Sisters were playing the last chorus, more powerful than the others. “For Merlin’s sake…”.

Hermione, who was supposed to go to Cedric next, swiftly turned to Malfoy who had let go of Cho as she went back to Cedric. Malfoy was walking resolutely towards Hermione who didn’t hesitate: under the gasps of the crowd, Malfoy grabbed her by the waist and lifter her up in the air. Hermione’s dress, that was blue before, had become not bottle-green like Harry’s outfit, but black, like Malfoy’s robe.

The Gryffindor could barely hear the crowd, as she was enjoying herself too much. Her hair, that she spent so much time combing, were no longer twisted in a knot anymore and were floating freely around her face while a black tiara appeared on her head.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the Weird Sisters so they’d end the song. It was a chaotic final: Cedric, Cho, Hermione and Malfoy had completely forgotten about the dance. Krum was holding his partner and Harry and Fleur, who had to dance together, were completely baffled.

Everyone roared and applauded this formidable dance competition as Pansy Parkinson pointed her wand towards Malfoy and Hermione who were in a tight embrace: “ _Finite_ ”.

It was enough so Malfoy and Hermione pulled away from each other, their blissful look turning to a horrified expression. Hermione looked down at her dress before glancing at Malfoy with an accusatory look, as if he was responsible for ruining her dress.

“We’ll now announce the results !”

Hermione hurried over to Harry who was still in shock: “Hermione what happened to you back there ?”.

“I think the enchantment made a mistake”, she replied, devastated. “Oh my god, I made a fool of myself”.

“As you know”, Dumbledore went on, “Even though our champions are evaluated, their partner also plays a crucial role in the final note. We marked our champions out of twenty points for every champion.

“Even though one dance couple clearly stood out from the other, the jury can’t give them the first place since none of them is a champion”.

Hermione and Malfoy felt a knot in their respective stomachs and she slowly turned their heads to glance at each other. Hermione wished the Cheering Charm had lasted longer, so she wouldn’t have to live this humiliation.

“However, their performances added a total of ten points to their respective champions”, Ludo Bagman said, “Miss Delacour, beside her exceptional dance partner was also very graceful and skilled: we award her sixteen points.

Madame Maxime clapped so loud Professor Flitwick had to cover his ears. Fleur bowed politely with Malfoy.

“Mr Krum had a very technical performance, even though there was a lack of flexibility and grace: we award him a total of thirteen points.

The applause was more moderate, this time and Harry could see how furious Karkaroff was.

“Mr Potter had a correct performance with precision and coordination..mostly. We award him sixteen points.

Gryffindor applauded cheerfully as Harry and Hermione hugged blissfully and relieved.

“And finally, for their chemistry and the formidable performance they gave us, the jury decided to grant a full mark to the champion Cedric Diggory and his partner Cho Chang !”

The Hufflepuffs roared with pride and Cedric lifted Cho in the air, making her laugh. Now, everyone could see her gold dress, making her more beautiful than she already was.

“Well, I’m glad it’s already over”, Hermione sighed as she dropped in a chair.

She didn’t notice Ron’s disgruntled face until much later.

.

.

.

Almost all the students went back to their dorms after this magical night, except a few who were dancing a slow. Malfoy was among them, with Pansy. Passed the surprise of his first dance, he realized he’d been under a spell. Pansy spent the whole evening insulting Hermione and badmouthing her for sinking this low, even though it’d been made perfectly clear that Flitwitck was the one who casted the enchantment. Malfoy was still a bit confused, but at least, now, he was back to normal. Hermione and him spent the rest of the ball avoiding each other: no glance, not a word on what happened.

But as he was embracing Pansy who finally shut up, he remembered what it’d been like to hold Granger in his arms. It was certainly the enchantment, but he didn’t find it as repulsive as he expected, on the contrary. However, now, he felt disgusted to think like this... unless it was guilt…

He could hear Hermione shouting and arguing with Ron as they left the Great Hall.

“You fraternized with the enemy, that’s what you did !”

“For Merlin’s sake, Ron, we were under the spell ! Everything I did was helping Harry for the tournament !”

Pansy rolled her eyes and Malfoy didn’t bother to look above his shoulder, though he was listening with both his ears.

“You have a funny way of showing it. You embarrassed Gryffindor”, Ron said. “Malfoy used you to win for Fleur”.

_“Well, if you don’t like it, you know what the solution is, don’t you?” yelled Hermione_

_“Oh yeah?” Ron yelled back. “What’s that?”_

_“Next time there’s a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!”_

They finally got out of the Great Hall when Malfoy heard Pandy in his arms sighing: “Finally ! What a pain, this Mudblood !” When she heard Malfoy sighing in turn, she asked: “What ? What is it ? Are you okay ?”

On the contrary, Malfoy was feeling really fine. This argument between Granger and Weasley resonated like a veela’s song in his ears. He tightened his embrace on Pansy who giggled and replied: “Oh no, everything’s perfect.”

His smile widened when he heard Hermione’s last cry: “ _Ron you spoiled everything !”_

Now, it was a perfect night.


End file.
